The Pirate Way
by Pirate Prince
Summary: Summary: A young woman views her life. She gained all and lost all in a short time. Who could save her from her fate?


**Disclaimer: **Of course I own Jack you twit! Who do you think warms my bed every night! … No, not my dog ... shut up! ... So I don't own him, but nether do you!

**Author's Note:** A short little fic that I wrote almost a year ago. This is probably a one-shot but who knows I may actually make this into a full on story! Thsi may also be taken down...but review anyway it'll make me smile!

**Dedication:** To Mckenna for the boost in my emotional ego. Thanks for reminding me who I really am and what I do.

**Summary:** A young woman views her life. She gained all and lost all in a short time. Who could save her from her fate?

**Chapter 1**

**The Pirate Way**

The Jolly Rodger was made to kill and plunder. The gods themselves couldn't stop us if even wished. This demonic was lead by the fiercest and horrifying pirate captain, my father. My brothers and I grew up knowing what we are and why. I never really cared, just a girl on a ship. But now I wonder why I couldn't have been a normal girl. A normal girl would not be hung on this day.

I suppose it's to be expected. My father being the man he was. If not for the fact of him being a pirate and going to- I don't even understand why they… What's wrong being a pirate? My father left many alive and only took from what the King could spare, which happened to be more then enough for a small country. He was fair and didn't harm anyone…though he did cuss up a storm. But none of that changed what happened on April the 15th.

I stood watching in a vast crowd and watched as the guillotine dropped. My father never stopped smiling; even after his head rolled. Navy and pirate alike gave their own silent grief filled goodbyes. But the crowd just jeered. My brothers beckoned me to our ship before the Navy began its search for pirates. They ended up carrying me; I bawled the whole way.

In those brief moments, I realized what I truly was. I was not a little girl on a ship. Friends with a crew that had gold teeth and tattoos; not like the merchant ships we hunted for. I should have known when my brothers each hit proper age; their passage had to be a mission of destruction. And finally, on my birthday a few months before that day; my father acquired for me a necklace of my mothers. As well as a gold egg intended for the King of England's son. I was not naïve. I knew my life was not of a normal one. I was the daughter of a pirate; and I was, in time, to become one. But I couldn't just be an average pirate. I was going to fulfill my family's calling. To be one of the Seven Princes, rulers of the ocean blue. I'd never be king like father but I'd rule and command until all knew. You can kill a pirate, but not a pirate's heart.

I had given up my name. I wouldn't be known by Isabella. I stayed as 'Prince'. 'Prince' not 'Isabella' got a crew as fierce and loyal as my fathers. 'Prince' plundered and pillaged land and sea, alike. I was known for what my father had taken years to do, within only three years. At sixteen I was going to conquer the world...well seas wise at least.

Except in the fall, I found one of my brothers, Charlie, face down in the sand. And that winter I watched the twins hang, I lost track of time trying to find my family. Only Alex had been marooned; Victor had died with his bride; and Bill had been slaughtered in a bar…keeping his rum. All my brothers gone, I found myself on the brink of death. My ship was of taken during my illness. I was captured.

That was only a few months ago. Now, at the age of eighteen, I will be killed for the same reason as my father and other family members. I can't cry any more. I just keep walking; stumbling every now and then, the darkness comforts me. They haven't told me if I'm going to hang or be decapitated...perhaps they will burn me like a witch. I'm walking up steps. I hear someone yelling my name and my sentences. They yank off the black bag from my head. It's bright and everything hurts from the beatings; there are gasps from the crowd. No one knew I was a girl. Then I hear the one thing that brings a smile to my face; I stare up at Jack and the Commodore as these treasured words are announced: 'April 15th'. How fitting, the day of my true pirate birth would be the same as my pirate death.

The noose is around my neck and I can already feel the burn of the rope.

"By the power-"

Why are there still no tears? I look up to Jack, his face somber; still holding my childhood friend's sad eyes. My smile doesn't fade as the lay hands on the lever. The lever that will set off the action; to which my only reaction will be: a short drop and a quick stop.

"May God have mercy, Isabella."

I feel my body drop, my life so short. There are screams and my body jerks. It doesn't hurt until my mind realizes no snap! I will die because of strangulation. I can't breath; my body is light enough not to snap my neck, but still too much to stop the pressure of the noose to my throat. Above this all I hear is something most foul: 'snap it for her!' I feel more pressure then...nothing. My visions gone and I still can't breath.

"I'm here its ok." says a soothing voice. The tears come.

"Thank you Jack"

"A life for a life, Bella, that's the pirate way.

And all goes black to end another day.


End file.
